The Artifact
by LaUltima023
Summary: Two years after the reaper incident. With the Mass Effect Relays and the Citadel destroyed, the aliens are trapped in the planet earth with no form of transportation back to their home worlds. With the help from various people, Commander Shepard has been brought from retirement for one more mission.
1. Chapter 1

2188 C.E.

" Good morning Montreal! This year marks the Second Anniversary of the destruction of the Reapers and the salvation of the Galaxy. Unfortunately, This is also a reminder for us to be more careful in making decisions as their repercussions can be felt for centuries to come.

Exactly what happened two years ago? Well, as you may all know, Commander Shepard and his team successfully destroyed the reapers with the help of the other alien races and the weapon called "The Crucible". In an ironic turn of events, each of the reapers technologies exploded, husks, destroyers and the reapers themselves.

This also included the Mass Effect Relays and the Crucible.

Now housing more than three other species (Humans, Salarians,Quarians,Krogans,Turians,Asari, Geth, Hanar, Vlous, elcore, Vorcha, Batarian, and one Prothean) and with no way of traveling between solar systems, Earth has become a really crowded place to live in. And while each specie contributes to our survival, Earth is not equipped to handle all of us.

Instead of being killed by the Reapers, We are instead Slowly but Surely starving ourselves out.

Thank you Commander Shepard!

This Jane Valderama, Alliance news"

"As harsh as those words were, Shes right" Admiral Steven Hackett stared at the screen and explained "We are slowly dying, Shepard..."

Commander Shepard presses on the remote and the television went off, the room was quiet "Do we still have communication?"

"Yes" Hackett looked at him "But without the citadel or the council in power, the other races are just as blind as we are."

3am this morning Shepard was awaken by the sound of his omni tool.

"Who is it?" asked Liara Tsoni, his wife, who tried to hog the bedsheets again.

"Hackett" Shepard answers.

"Well what does he want at this time?" Liara sat up now and saw Shepard staring at his omni tool. "Shepard?"

"He wants to meet me, at his house.."

"Must be serious" Liara knew what was happening, another mission. Two years had passed since that day. She remembered hanging up his name at the Normandy's Death wall, crying. Only to find out the next day he had survived after all. She wanted to warp him til he really died for making her worry.

"I should go.. "

"Shepard? SHEPARD!" Hackett snaps his fingers, Shepard had been dozing off "Im sorry I called you here at this time, But Its really that urgent."

"No offense sir but this is not the job for me.. " Shepard stands up from the admirals couch, ready to leave. _I dont want to do this anymore... I have to stop.. I have a family now.. _Shepard thought as he walked towards the door.

"Do you even know what I'm going to ask of you?" Hackett's annoyed voice echoes across the empty house, Shepard stops in his tracks "Shepard, I know you're retired. But please, you know I would only ask you do this, because you're the only one who can.."

Shepard turned around and looked at Hackett's eyes.

"Commander Shepard, Are you ready to save the universe once more?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard's old N7 Armor felt heavy. The cracks and damaged where cleaned but never removed. Shepard stared at the charcoal black body while his arms caress the red stripe.

He never forgot.

BANG!

Shepard's arm was so weak, the recoil from the pistol made it impossible for him to hold it up.

_J-just one more.. _his thoughts echoed as he fired another shot.

_One more.. _He fires again and again and again and again..

After the last shot, he heard the glass cracking and kept firing.

Commander Shepard felt only three things that moment.

The click of an empty pistol, The heat from the explosions and the tears from his eyes.. _Liara_...

"Shepard?"

Shepard turned around and saw Liara with Javik entering the room. "I'll be in the living room.." Javik walks out.

"Oh.. how'd booksigning go?" Shepard faced his armor again.

"It was okay, Scholars loved it but we were no match for that human/turian love novel they were showcasing in the next booth. Damn teens and their hormones" Liara joked but continued hesitantly "But before we left, Javik said he needed to speak with you.. He said something about Hackett's Job?"

Shepard faced her. Liara was looking down, her hands together.

"Shepard" her voice was weak. "Whats going on? Are you.. Going to leave again?"

Shepard rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. "No.. No.."

"Don't lie to me.. " She tapped her fist on his head, showing him her fingers, one had a beautiful ring on it "We're married now remember?"

"Okay" Shepard smiled and told her everything.

"You should probably get someone else.. let James do it! or Kaidan!" Shepard's voice was getting louder. _I dont want to be part of this anymore.._

"Shepard calm down.."

"Hell! Ill call Garrus! He loves jobs like this! ANYONE BUT ME! I DONT WANT TO GO OUT THERE ANYMORE! " his fist slams the wall. Hackett grabbed his shoulders lightly "Sit down.. "

Shepard sat down and Hackett threw him a beer. "Thanks... Fine, Ill listen"

"You've seen the Earth Shepard, its a mess. Salarian tech and Asari politics are getting us by... but thats not the problem.. The problem is, no matter how much we try to save it, this solar system's resources are limited."

"Whats you're point?" Shepard took a sip of the beer "2001 Coors light? Nice~"

Hackett nodded "Point is, research tells us that if we keep this up, our solar system will be tapped out in 5 years.. and without the mass relays or the citadel there is nothing to help us.."

"Dont the salarians have the technology to move between systems?"

"No one has perfected inter-system flight. If they did, we wouldnt need the mass relays.."

Shepard finishes his beer and Hackett tosses him another one "What do you want me to do?"

"Here's where it gets tricky.. about 30 years ago, scientist at the mars base found a prothean log saying they have found something" Hackett pauses, remembering the exact words " 'with the power to create worlds'.. studies on it reveals that this artifact was created way before the protheans."

"So you want me to find it? on Mars?"

"No.. we have teams for that. But the destruction of the reapers plus the lack of resources are making this task near impossible... We have a better but riskier way of finding it"

"What?" Shepard finished his second beer and stops Hackett from giving him a third one.

"Have you ever heard of Time Travel?"

"You're Joking?!"

"Thats what I said too" Shepard laughed at Javik's reaction.

"But.." Javik calmed down and looked around for Liara who went off to get them some food. When he was sure she wasn't within earshot, he spoke "What your admiral says is not far from the truth.."

"Though I heard it as an option for stopping the reapers at our cycle.." Javik continued ".. There was this artifact called The Tufahak, its power was legendary.. capable of controlling organics, ending life, creating universes.. Hackett asked me of this weeks ago, but I do not trust him with that information."

"He is a good man, Javik"

"I know, but he will surely report it to those in the higher position.. They are the ones that cannot be trusted"

"Right.." Shepard nodded "So where is this Tufahak, and why does Hackett want me to travel back in time?"

"Im sorry commander" Javik apologized.

"Im not a commander anymore, Javik.. Retired"

"I got used to it" Javik explained again "Regardless, I cannot help you.. for it was already considered a myth when I was born. A legend that was used to inspire us while we fought."

"I see.. Thats why Hackett wanted you to go back in the past" The two saw Liara entering the room with a plate of nachos "Here.."

While the two took the food, Liara asked "Do you know who created the Tufahak?"

"You were listening.." Javik commented

"I am the shadowbroker after all" Liara smiled "Anyway, I looked and studied the log as well as other findings while I was on mars two years ago.. Apparently, The Tufahak wasnt alien"

Shepard's eye's widened

"Thats Right.." Liara smiled again, she loved this expression of Shepard, always found it funny. "The Tufahak was made on Earth.."

"She is correct.." Javik wiped of some cheese from his mouths. "While we knew that you humans were still too early for anything that advance, we always felt that there was something else in your planet that was more powerful than any of us... Before the perfect time to.. 'include'.. them in the empire had arrived, The reapers had already struck.. Unfortunately, I do not know more what happened to them."

"So why should I go back in time? Why cant we find it here now?" Shepard asked, looking at Liara.

"B-because, only a few men knows where it was located.. all of them died more than a century ago.."

"I understand now.." Shepard sighed _Find this guy, get this artifact, go home.. simple right? _

The three had dinner and soon Javik left.

"She's beautiful isnt she?" Shepard stared at the little blue asari on the crib, sleeping. "She looks like her mother"

"Was that a joke?" Liara smiled as she leaned on Shepard. "Go.."

"But.."

"You're waiting for me to say it arent you? Don't leave me again! Dont Go!" Liara stared at Shepard. "But.. this time I wont.. Cause I look at our little Ashley, and I realize what you have to do. What we both have to do.."

"Come with me"

Liara laughed "The Asari werent popular in the early 21st century... What will people think of me?"

She continued. "Get the artifact and Go home.. its easy! for us It'll seem like minutes.. And dont worry about me, I got Ashley here and.." Liara touches her stomach "..another one will be waiting for you"

"It'll be minutes for you.. who knows how long I'll be there" Shepard hugs Liara.

"Just come back in one piece.."

Shepard kissed his wife one more time.

"Im going to bed.." Liara walks out the room.

Shepard tucks in his baby. "Goodnight Ash"

Tomorrow, he leaves them all behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding! Time travel?! That thing isnt possible right?"

Hackett laughed "I knew you wouldn't believe it. Normally yes, but EDI seemed to have a fascination of unique universes. Eventually she discovered how to move back in time.."

"How?"

"By accelerating fast enough, you can break the very fabrics of this universe.." Hackett scratched his head "But I dont have time to explain.. All Im saying is the Salarians have upgraded the Normandy with a stealth system that doesnt just hide your heat emissions but gives you limited cloaking as well.."

"Limited cloaking?"

"Well yes, we dont want people from that time getting any ideas.. so we have this limited cloaking armor that's almost the same as the one in your armor.. But when you get hit, all the power goes back to the shields and the cloak dissipates. Also theres another upgrade to the drive core where if you use the relays, it'll propel you faster than anything else in the universe"

"wait, I thought the mass relays were destroyed?"

"Remember that one relay in London?"

"Okay.." Shepard nodded. "and my Team?"

Hackett explained "You have to understand that we can't mess too much with the past or the repercussions would be devastating.. so we tried to keep the team as small as possible.."

"How small?"

"Admiral, you said you wanted to meet me?" A voice breaks their conversation. Shepard turned around and saw a man, assisted by a mech, hobbling into the living room.

"Joker?" Shepard eyed the mech and smiled "EDI?!"

Hackett spoke "They'll be the only two to accompany you on this mission.. and.."

"And?"

"We have another one but he's been in stasis for a while now. He was a top secret soldier who we were supposed to release if the Crucible didn't work. We'll give you that stasis pod, plus some nanomachines to help wake him up in case he doesn't get up naturally but you are to only release him if you are in a situation you can't handle.. is that clear?"

"You really cant order me since I'm not part of the alliance.. "

"Shepard. This is not like that Krogan that one time. All records of this guy have been erased and everything we know of him was passed down by the word of mouth for the last century or so.. We don't know what will happen if we release him.." Hackett looked at him, his eyes were dead serious "Is.. that.. clear?"

"**C****alibrations are complete** **Shepard.W****e'll be ready to launch in 5 mins... Are you okay?**" Shepard's trance stopped and soon he was back in the Captain's quarters, inside the Normandy.

"Right Right... " Shepard stands up _The Normandy looks the same "_huh?!"

Even with his armor on, he felt something really cold. He looked down and saw EDI hugging him.

"**It's okay, We can do this_.. _This is just another mission."  
**

**"**Thanks EDI..." Shepard laughed "You've really improved!"

**"Jeff really made me feel things I have never felt before" **EDI smiled, giving Shepard images in his mind that left him confused and freaked out.

"You really have a way with women huh Shepard?" Joker grabbed his shoulder and gave him a sharp look.

Shepard didnt want to mess with the pilot."H-HEY! she came on to me!"

"**I believe you told me Jeff, when people are sad, we should comfort them. That is what I was doing right?" **EDI looks at Shepard **"Or was that not enough Commander?"**

"THATS ENOUGH! Thank you!" Joker yelled and EDI left the room, confused.

Shepard laughed "She really was trying to cheer me up.. stop being jealous"

"Yeah, but knowing you, it only takes a little bit of conversation before you win them over.. " Joker fixed his cap "But seriously, we both know how much you DO NOT want to go back out there.. Not after what happened the last time.."

"All those good people.. gone.." Shepard was starting to drift back

"BUT HEY!" Joker caught his attention "We're here.. and if we die then chances are you're gonna die with us right?! haha.."

"**That was a joke"** EDI said over the intercom.

"I know EDI.." Shepard looked at Joker "It was just a bad one.."

"Well anyway,better buckle up commander.. no one has traveled through time before so we don't know how bumpy this ones gonna end..."

The people of London looked to the skies as The Normandy flew right above them. As it nears to the Relay, people feared what would happen next. An explosion, the reapers would come back, everyone would turn into husk or all of the three could happen.

But the only thing they saw was a flash of light and then the ship was gone.

"JOKER!" Shepard runs towards the cockpit "WHATS HAPPENING!?"

"WE'RE GOING TOO FAST I CANT CONTROL THE SHIP!"

"THEN HOW DO WE KNOW IF WE'LL GET THERE?!"

**"THE SALARIANS TOLD ME THAT THEY MODIFIED IT SO WE COULD GO BACK EXACTLY TO THE TIME THEY WAN-"**

Everything went black.

"Commander?! SHEPARD! GAH!" Joker grabbed his leg "F-FUCK!"

Joker was surprised. His leg hurts but it wasn't broken. He looked up and saw EDI over him, covered in debris. "**Are you okay Jeff?"**

"Yeah.. T-Thanks"

EDI smiled **"Good. But we have crashed somewhere and I hear something gathering near the ship" **

"Where's Shepard?" Joker stood up.

"Here.. you were the one who told me to buckle up right?" Shepard smirked.

"Oh HA HA."

"WE HAVE A DOOR OVER HERE!" A voice from the outside made Shepard reach for his gun.

"EDI!"

EDI grabbed her pistol and handed Joker another one. The two took positions near the door.

"1..2..3.." Shepard opened the hatch "GO!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" a group of guys backed down "THIS IS SOME ALIEN SPACE SHIT!"

"We dont want to harm anyone.. " Shepard stepped out of the ship and held down his gun ".. okay?"

"The guy speaks english.." The guy turns to him and signaled his friends "Hey! call the boss.."

"He's already here"

"What.. the fuck.." The boss arrives and walks towards Shepard, Shepard eyes the .45 in his hands "Yo, I hope we can come to an understanding, cause you may have the gear that could kill every fucker in the world, but I got more homies to pop a cap in yo head before you even think about pulling the trigger."

Shepard nodded and signaled EDI and Joker to stand down.

The boss holstered his gun and looked at the ship. "Good. Now it seems to me that you're not from around here, and its a good thing we found you before half the world did.. cause your entrance wasn't really quiet, you know what I'm saying?"

"yeah"

"So can you give name?"

"Shepard."

The boss smiled and extended his hand "I can work with that. Names Johnson, Carl Johnson."

The two shook hands and Carl Johnson continued "But you can call me CJ.."


	4. Chapter 4

"David?"

"Im still not used to you calling me that.." David turns his head, the beer felt cold in his hands "Hal.."

Hal Emmerich fixed his glasses and sat down "Y-Yeah, I get what you mean"

With the remaining time in his life, David decided to live in seclusion by buying a cabin overlooking a beach at an undisclosed location. Yet despite that he gets constant calls and visits from organizations and people he knew like Hal, Campbell and even Meryl, all having assignments they wanted him to finish and all were rejected with the same reason.

"I'm retired"

Hal reassured him "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about.."

David muted the Television and faced him "Then what?"

"I've been poking around, you know, my usual stuff"

"And?"

"They have something big planned, they called it 'Project 1'"

"How much do you know?"

"I dont know, all I got was an email with that name."

"Beats me."

"David.."

"Still not used to you calling me that.. anyway, you know this doesn't concern me anymore. Im a retired man, a civilian."

"What if they decided to revive the Metal Gears? What if the nanomachines the patriots used, we're exploited by someone else? What if cyborgs like Raiden would be the 'next trend' in warfare?"

David took a sip of his beer. "My days are over.."

Hal smiled, he knew that even he couldn't convince him, and looked out the window where sunny was playing in the beach.

"Glad to see you quit smoking now.. but I think you're turning into an alcoholic"

"Yeah well.." Snake turned the volume back on. "It helps me sleep at night... keeps the dreams at bay.."

"PTSD?"

"No.. For some reason, I keep having dreams where I'm some guy with blades for arms fighting different monsters!"

"Guy Savage?"

David's eyes widened "What?!"

"a mini game back in the day.."

Hal stood up and grabbed himself a beer in the fridge. "Well anyway, me and sunny will head out tomorrow. We'll just bunk up here in the mean time"

"So.. hows Raiden?"

The two spent the afternoon catching up and soon it was midnight.

Snake woke up, cold sweat dripped from his skin. He quickly shook his head "Fucking Guy Savage.."

A creak outside his bedroom door caught his attention and David quickly reached for his customized 1911 pistol.

"Otacon?" David slowly opened the door.

As he walked slowly in the hallway, David kept calling Sunny and Hal. "Otacon?"

He opened the door to the guest room and saw the two sleeping, Snake lowered his gun. "Must've been a rat or something..".

His relief soon disappeared when he saw tranquilizer shots sticking out from each body's neck.

"So you're the legendary solid snake.."

David quickly turned around but he was shot with the same needle. "That was easy.."

With his consciousness fading, David hears the man speak.

"Guys.. this is sam. I got hi-"

David wakes up. His cell was three walls of white and a glass side.

"Good afternoon Snake." a voice from the other side of the glass speaks to him.

David kept his silence, trying to make sense of the figure that was pacing near the glass.

"You are really lucky Snake." The figure leaned on the glass. "You're about to be part of history.."

"Werent you the same people who labeled me a terrorist?" David scoffed "Some history.."

"You should be honored! You will be a part of our new program... You would not only have saved the present, but also the future and beyond that as well!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You see Snake.." The figure began pacing again"..We realized that clones, though the skill could be duplicated, have a tendency to deter from the job we want them to do. So this time, we realized why not cryogenically freeze you keep the whole body for ourselves?"

"That stupid. I wont do what you say now, what makes you think that I'll do it in the future?"

"We'll figure it out someday" The figure sounds sure."In the meantime, you wont be going anywhere.."

David heard footsteps and then the room was silent. The soldier searched the room and found it was solid.

"Can't escape.." David grumbled.

Sitting in a corner, stuck in a cell, waiting. This would be the Legendary Solid Snake's last moments.


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me.." Carl Johnson says while driving in the desert. Shepard looks around the inside of CJ's car.

"Nice.. uhh.. Car." Shepard said whilst looking at the dashboard.

"Thanks.. Its a Cheetah.." CJ looked at Shepard and found him engrossed with the hardware. CJ managed to laugh a little "You.. dont have cars where you're from?"

"We'll we do.. its just that they all fly.. its quite a different feeling when you're riding one so close to the ground..." Shepard suddenly remembered. "Listen CJ, can you please-"

"Not tell anyone you're from the future cause it might affect... the future?" CJ raised his brow.

"H-How'd you know?" Shepard was surprised "How'd you know I'm from the future?"

"One, you're human. Two, you've got things that people from this time can only see in movies and videogames. Anyway, dont worry, I wont tell anyone. I'll even tell my boys that you're just some special Russian task force. Now, you told me all you need to do was go to the president right?"

Shepard nodded.

That's a pretty big job. Can you tell me why?"

"No."

"Hmm" CJ stops the car and looks at Shepard. "We are at an abandoned airfield in the middle of the desert. There's your 'ship'. I had Woozie take care of the repairs." CJ points at one of the hangars where Joker and EDI are supervising the workers. "The only question is 'How can I trust you?'"

CJ turns towards Shepard "Cause believe me, I've been screwed over by the same people I called my brothers. I dont wanna be in that situation again. So how can I make sure you're not some alien future race here to attack us?"

Shepard sighed "I guess, I'll start from the beginning.." and told CJ about Saren, the Collectors and the Reapers. "And thats why we're here now."

CJ couldn't help but laugh. He could not believe what he heard. But just as when Shepard was sure CJ didnt believe him, CJ extended his hand. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Consider me a nice guy. And if you're really telling the truth, then I wanna see what you do. I'm a good shot and I know people that could help you find this.. uh.. Toofaha?" CJ smiled and Shepard reluctantly shook his hand.

"Tufahak and Thank You."

CJ parked the car near the hanger and before picking up his ringing phone. "God its him again.. Hey, I'm sorry I gotta take this call from a guy I'm working with." CJ puts the phone on his ear and walks away "HEEEYYYYYYYY! whats up? Dude! you know If I go to Steelport you'll be the first to know! Wha? You saw me in Stilwater? You racist fuck! Just cause you see some nigga you think it was me!"

Shepard walks near Joker "How's the ship?"

Joker assures him "Well it doesnt look that bad.. but.."

EDI cuts him off **"The damages are still significant.. the hull suffered a substantial amount of impact plus with the lack of resources and manpower.. "**

"I dont care what Shaundi says!" CJ's voice fills the hangar.

Shepard sighed. "Just tell me how long it'll take.."

**"Two weeks.. "** EDI paused, unsure "**..****would be enough for us to go back. Though in a combat situation, we wouldn't stand a chance." **

"Thats too long. We must move now."

"I could take you there."

Shepard turns around and sees CJ hanging up his cellphone. He continues "I've got a plane and a boy in DC. It'll be easy."

Shepard nods "Great, thank you. Let me just talk with me crew."

The three walked outside, a few feet away from the hangar.

"I need to take this chance." Shepard explained "Johnson's our only way of transportation."

**"Im coming with you Shepard." **

"No EDI. Stay here with Joker and help with the ship."

Joker laid an arm on Shepard's shoulder. "Just keep in radio contact."

The three returned to the hanger and Shepard spoke to CJ. "Let's Go"

"Woah woah" CJ held his arms up "We need to find you some clothes first. With that armor, some serious shits gonna go down. You get what Im sayin?"

_Theres not enough time _Shepard thought but realized CJ was right and reluctantly said "Okay.."

"Nice"

An hour or two later the two were in CJ's Private Jet with CJ driving. Shepard felt the cloth he wore, it was very soft.

CJ laughed again. "Its called a Suit man. Can't go into DC without some kind of swag."

"Swag?" Shepard still hasn't gotten used to CJ's humor _Guess this is what Javik felt like.._

"Its just that it was never this soft in my time."

"All you future people wear armor?"

"No. We had clothes." Shepard stopped feeling his shirt and looked at the window "It's just that. Every outfit we wore had a kind of shielding inside them to protect ourselves from stray fire"

"Dammmn.." CJ voice wavered "Was everything in the future so violent?"

"Kinda"

"Well, you got a woman in your life?"

"Can we just concentrate on getting to Washington first?"

"Yes Sir!" CJ laughed "But seriously. You gotta stop worryin man. A job like this? If you're too focused on the goal? You're gonna missed some very important details along the way."

"I just.." Shepard took a short breath "Want to get this over with and go home"

Another hour or two, the two were in a car ride to the white house.

"Hey man, You cant bring your guns in there." CJ points at Shepard's M3 Predator and M8 Avenger.

Shepard threw his weapons at the back seat.

The car stopped and an agent signals for them to roll down the window. After a second or two, he asks them both. "State your business here."

CJ leans back and looks at Shepard who spoke in a loud voice. "Charlie Oscar Delta Lima three three Tango"

The agent was surprised and spoke into his head piece. "We got a priority one here.."

CJ looked at Shepard and got scared when he heard the agent say. "Two gentlemen need direct access to the president, Over."

The agent turned back, towards them. "Agents near the entrance would escort you. Have a nice day."

The two stopped near the entrance and an agent spoke to them. "Please step out of the car sir. We have orders to deliver you to the President. The President's already in his office. If you could come with me."

CJ looked at his car and another agent spoke to him. "We'll handle the car sir."

The two walked along the hallway with three agents escorting them. The hallway was empty.

"Everyone on a sick leave?" CJ felt weak without his gun.

"Funny." An agent answered "We directed every personnel to give you and the President privacy."

The two entered the room where the President smiled, stood and reached out his hand. "Gentlemen."

Shepard shook his hand. "I suppose you know what we're here for?"

"No." The President sounds confused. "Im sorry but the code you just used to get in here was just newly implemented."

"How new?"

The President raised his eyebrow "About 10 hours ago."

Shepard was surprised _But Hackett said.._

CJ eyed the agents and saw one ready to pull out a gun.

The President spoke again. His voice was stern this time. "Charlie. Oscar. Delta. Lima. Three. Three. Tango."

He took pause, then continued "Help the person with this code at any cost. Give this person full access to all of the United States of America's resources until his job is done. Provided his agenda is agreed upon by himself and the current President of the country."

"I understand sir."

"Thats a pretty big order. Basically, I'm handing over the country to you."

" I just need to find this artifact sir."

Shepard explained to him his mission to find the Tufahak.

The President asks. "Do you have a general idea where it might be?"

"No sir."

"What it is?"

"No sir."

"Then its pretty useless isnt it?"

"Yes.." Shepard stopped "..sir"

The President stands up and faces the window. "Now lets say you really are 'from the future'. How'd you expect us to help you find this artifact, if you cant even have any idea about what it is or where its placed? "

"Do we scan the globe?" The President laughed "Im sorry Mr. Shepard but thats not possible in 'our time'"

"Im sorry for taking up your time sir, come on Johnson lets go." Shepard stands up but stops upon hearing the President's next words.

"I cannot allow you to leave with that code in your heads."

"Sir I won't tell anyone."

"Im assuming you wont Shepard. But what about him?" The President points at CJ.

"I-I wont tell noone!"

"Carl Johnson. You've made quite a name for yourself havent you? I know what you can Triads, mafia and even the state police of Los Angeles? I never expected you'd reach out this far in your search for power"

"Its Los Santos! And it was all for Tenpenny!"

"Right Right.. all to stop a crooked cop. Anyway gentlemen, the decision still stands. You cannot leave this room alive. Commander Shepard, Im sorry for failing your mission."

The three reached for their guns.

"Shepard!" CJ screams before throwing himself towards one of the agents.

Shepard ran towards the other two and manages to knock them out while CJ beats the other one.

Shepard reaches for his earpiece "Joker!"

"Shepard?"

"Get over here now!"

"Be there in 3 mins!"

"Good." Shepard faces CJ "We have to go."

"Here" CJ throws Shepard a pistol. When they opened the door, agents quickly filled the hallway outside.

"Watch out for the President!" an agent screams.

CJ quickly closed the door and toppled a bookshelf over it. "What do we do?"

Suddenly, the door exploded and the agents threw a smoke grenade.

"Sorry Mr. President." CJ grabs the president and shoves him towards the door. "We would look bad, if you were killed."

An agent is heard. "We got him! Now eliminate the two!"

Shepard turns the table over and the two were locked in a firefight.

**"Shepard, We are here."**

The Normandy floats outside the office windows. More agent's rush into the office.

"Im running out!" CJ loads his last clip.

Shepard remembers Hackett's "extra crew member". "EDI! Activate the pod! We need him!"

"**Already did.**"

In that moment, another soldier comes flying in from the window. Armed with an assault rifle in each hand, he picked of the agents one by one.

Shepard saw the soldier and CJ kept pulling him. "We gotta get out of here!"

"**Shepard Get in! he is providing covering fire for us! The Normandy's not yet fully repaired! WE HAVE TO GET BACK NOW!" **

Shepard heard EDI's screams but just marveled at the legend before him.

_I never thought I'd see him.._ Shepard manages to let a few words out. "It's him. John-117"

CJ was flipping out. "WHO?!"

The soldier in the olive green armor signals Shepard to get inside the ship before turning back and keeping the agents at bay.

Shepard answered CJ with a smile "Its Master Chief.."


End file.
